An electrified vehicle (e.g., hybrid, plug-in hybrid, battery electric, etc.) includes a battery pack having one or more cells electrically connected together. These cells store energy that may be used to move the vehicle. For example, the cells may be electrically connected with an electric machine that transforms electrical energy to mechanical energy to move the vehicle, and mechanical energy to electrical energy to be stored by the cells. Providing energy to or removing energy from the cells may cause them to generate heat. This heat, if not properly dissipated, may interfere with the proper operation of the battery pack.